


Entspannung

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lew and Dick take a much-needed day off to enjoy the Austrian countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entspannung

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic for Victory 2012 for profcricket's prompt: 
> 
> Sexy!fun!times Winnix - maybe Austria, maybe not. Just no whinging or despair - something cheerful.

_Entspannung (n.)  
– easiness, loosening, relaxation, catharsis_

 

“Dick! Put the pen down. We’re moving out.” 

The door bounces back from where Lew slammed it open, and Dick’s heart skips a beat, his stomach plummeting as he realizes Lew is wearing ODs. Before he can ask what’s happened — _German soldiers hiding in the mountains after all?_ — he’s hit with a face full of fabric. 

“Get out of your dress uniform.” Lew holds up Dick’s boots. “You’re going to need these, too.” 

Dick leaps up and begins unbuttoning his shirt as Lew closes the door. The hotel is quiet mid-morning, with all the men running training exercises. Dick listens as he shucks his trousers, but can’t hear anything other than birds chirping outside the open window. A gentle breeze wafts in, and the sun beams brightly. “What’s happened?”

Lew stares at Dick’s bared body, hunger burning in his gaze. Even though it’s been weeks since they became — Dick stumbles over the word even in his head — _lovers_ , he still isn’t accustomed to being desired. 

Lew doesn’t answer, so he prods. “Nix?”

Eyes snapping up, Lew waves away the question. “I’ll brief you on the way. Come on. Chop, chop.”

Brow furrowed, Dick barely has time to lace his boots before Lew drags him out and down through the lobby. A few officers play cards and wave as they pass, and outside, no one else appears to be leaping into action. In the distance, Dick can see the men on the sports field going through a drill in their PE shorts. 

Lew jumps behind the wheel of a waiting jeep, and Dick climbs in warily. “Lew, what’s going on? Why isn’t anyone else moving out?” 

Lew already has the jeep in gear, and they’re roaring up the drive. “Top secret. Strictly a need-to-know basis.”

Frowning, Dick sits back and waits for Lew to decide when he needs to know. He hasn’t worn his ODs since they’ve been in Austria, and it’s strange to be dressed in combat gear again. With a jolt, he turns around and searches the backseat. “Lew, I don’t have my rifle!”

“It’s okay. You won’t need it. We have our sidearms just in case.”

Dick opens the canvas sack Lew was carrying when he burst into Dick’s office. “Lew, why do you have something that looks like a...picnic basket?”

“Huh? Sorry, can’t hear you.” Lew is racing along the winding road, and Dick realizes they’re heading steadily upward.

After taking a deep breath, Dick blows it out slowly. He isn’t sure whether to be annoyed or touched. “There’s no emergency.” 

Lew’s lips quirk up. “I’m sure there’s one _somewhere_.”

Dick sighs. “Nix. I—”

“—have work to do,” Lew finishes for him. “It’s time for you to take a break, whether you like it or not.” 

“So you kidnapped me.” As they climb into the mountains, Dick breathes in the fresh air, the sun warm on his skin. He can’t bring himself to be angry. 

“You would never have come otherwise.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Since his request to go to the Pacific was denied, the brass have been after him to take a few days of liberty. He supposes a few hours can’t hurt. 

“And I’m not taking you back until later, so unless you want to walk back, which will likely take all day, you’d better just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“I suppose I can follow orders just this once.” 

They haven’t passed another vehicle or seen another person for miles. Being truly alone with Lew is a luxury, and Dick watches him drive, enjoying the opportunity to just _look_ at him. Since VE day, they’ve had each other every night in ways Dick hadn’t known were possible, and he finds he can’t get enough. 

Boldly, Dick reaches out and caresses Lew’s thigh. Desire coils low in his belly. 

Lew’s breath stutters, and he licks his lips before grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “If you’re not careful I’ll have to pull this jeep over.” 

Sliding over on the seat, Dick cups Lew’s cock through his fatigues and leans in close, lips to his ear. “Are we almost there?” 

“Jesus,” Lew mutters with a smile. “I’ve created a monster. A few more minutes, Major.” 

Remembering the number of car accidents they’d suffered since being in Austria, Dick removes his hand and sits back on his side. Before long Lew turns down a dirt road that’s barely more than a path, and parks the jeep under a tree. The engine dies, and the only sound is the rustle of leaves and occasional whistle of birdsong. It feels as if they’re the only people on the mountain. 

Dick leans in to kiss Lew, but their lips barely touch before Lew clambers out of the jeep and shoulders the picnic sack with a teasing smile. “Come on. We hike from here.” 

“Lewis Nixon is voluntarily hiking somewhere?” 

“There’s a first time for everything. Now, come on. Hi ho, silver!” 

Laughing, they head up an overgrown trail. Every so often, Lew consults a small map, but seems confident about where they’re going. After a mile uphill, sweat dampens Dick’s brow and he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He’s about to ask where exactly they’re going when the trees give way to a clearing. 

Dick sucks in a breath. The lake is small — little more than a pond, really. The water is a crystal clear blue, reflecting the sky above, which somehow seems bigger and closer at this altitude. “It’s beautiful, Nix. How did you find this?” 

“I’m the intelligence officer, Dick.” Lew smiles playfully and unfurls a blanket on the grassy shore. 

“You’re sure no one else is around?”

Lew closes the distance between them and kisses Dick soundly, one hand tangling in Dick’s hair, the other tight around his waist. Lew pulls back and presses their foreheads together, his breath warm on Dick’s lips. “I’m sure.” Then he steps back to bend over and unlace his boots. “Let’s take a dip.” 

“Did you bring my trunks?” Dick peers into the sack and rummages around, coming up empty. When he glances back up, Lew is already kicking off his shorts and trousers, stark naked. “Nix! There might not be anyone around, but what if someone happens by?”

“Then they’d get an eyeful, wouldn’t they?” Lew grins, and a moment later he charges into the water with a shout and howl, diving under the surface. 

When he comes up, Dick calls out, already undoing his belt. “How’s the water?”

“Fucking freezing! You’ll love it. Now get in here and warm me up!”

Dick’s been swimming in the glacial Zeller See every morning, but his body still seizes as he dives under the surface. He paddles and kicks vigorously, spraying Lew, who splashes back. It soon becomes a full-out war, and they splash recklessly, yelling and laughing and trying to dunk each other, limbs tangling. 

It’s one way to get warm, and with the sun brilliant overhead, soon the water feels nothing short of glorious. Still laughing, they call a truce and paddle around. Dick closes his eyes, treading water languidly. The last time he went skinny dipping was as a boy, and the water flowing over his body feels forbidden somehow. Liberating. 

He opens his eyes and watches Lew a few feet away, floating on his back.

Lew must feel Dick’s gaze, and he looks over. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” The warmth in Dick’s chest spreads lower. 

There’s an answering gleam in Lew’s eyes, and they come together as one, mouths meeting, chests pressing, arms wrapped around each other. They work to stay afloat, cocks nudging and teasing until Lew reaches down and takes them both in his hand. Groaning in unison, they paddle closer to shore until their feet touch the rocky bottom, the water lapping at chest level. 

Keeping his grip tight, Lew strokes their straining flesh. Dick sucks on the juncture of Lew’s neck and shoulder while he explores Lew’s body with his hands. His fingers dip into the crease of Lew’s ass, and Lew shudders and moans.

“God, Dick. Wanted you for so long. I never thought I’d have this. Never thought I’d have you.”

Unsurprisingly, Lew likes to talk during intimacy, and Dick loves listening to the words flow over Lew’s tongue as he brings them off with his hand. Dick doesn’t even mind the obscenities, which are frequent as Lew nears orgasm. 

“Oh, fuck,” Lew groans. When Dick pushes a finger inside Lew’s ass, Lew increases the tempo of his strokes, squeezing harder. “Fuck, yes. _Yes_. Christ, I love you.” He shudders with release. 

His words, never before uttered, send Dick over the edge with him, and Dick’s cry echoes in the surrounding mountaintops as the pleasure crashes over him from his cock to the tips of his fingers and toes. _He loves me._

Dick knows that what he has with Lew is forbidden by God and society, but he’s never been so happy in his life. So free. If there’s one thing the war has taught him, it’s to hold onto happiness and freedom. 

This is the peace he’s sought for so long. 

Catching their breath, they lean together and kiss lightly before walking ashore to put their shorts on and eat the selection of sandwiches and pastries Lew brought. After years of army food and rations, it feels decadent to eat so well, but Dick can’t help but stuff himself. The war seems a million miles away, and here by the water’s edge with Lew by his side, Dick starts to believe that it really is behind them. 

They lie back on the blanket in companionable silence, eyes closed. As Dick plays back the day’s events in his mind, he realizes there was no whiskey on Lew’s tongue. On VE Day, Lew was drunk enough to actually make a pass at Dick, and Dick was hopeful enough to actually accept it and express the feelings he’d kept bottled up since Toccoa. 

Since then, Lew’s drinking has steadily decreased, and the thought makes Dick smile to himself. He hums softly. 

“Do you wish you were writing reports?” Lew asks playfully. 

Dick opens his eyes and watches Lew stretched out beside him. He doesn’t answer.

There must be something in his expression, because Lew’s smile falters. “What is it?”

“I was thinking about New Jersey.” 

He can see Lew’s body tense, and he presses a reassuring kiss to his shoulder. “Just wondering about something.”

Lew relaxes. “About what?”

“Are we going to have a pool?” 

A smile lights up Lew’s face. “Yeah. We’re going to have anything you want. Everything.” 

Dick rolls on top of him, and they kiss softly. “I love you, Nix.”

Their bodies fit together like they were meant to be. As Lew holds him tightly, fingers digging into Dick’s back, the future unfurls before them, as bright and infinite as the sky.


End file.
